1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods of protecting windows or doors, such as during painting of the surrounding building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, windows and doors are typically protected prior to painting by covering them with paper secured in place by masking tape. This process of masking windows is extremely time consuming.
A number of devices have been suggested which partially solve this problem. Among these is the paint shield disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,928 of Panitzsch. In Panitzsch, a first set of two slidingly interfitting panels are positioned at the top of the window, the sliding connections permitting adjustment of the panels to the width of the window. A second set of two panels is positioned to cover the lower section of the window. Strings or ties are utilized to secure the upper and lower sets of panels together. Thus, the Panitzsch device does not comprise an interconnected unit for covering an entire window simultaneously. Instead, Panitzsch utilizes separate sets of two panels which are tied together to protect the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,692 of Vanstrom discloses another paint guard for windows. In Vanstrom, four sections are slidingly interconnected to form a rectangular paint guard. These sections are connected by linking arms to an actuator which, upon rotation, adjusts the sections to fit a window. The outer peripheral edges of the sections are expanded against a window frame to hold the device in place. A construction such as Vanstrom, is relatively mechanically complex and, correspondingly expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, a need exists for a window or door protector which is easy and fast to install and which is mechanically simple.